Holden's Counterpart
by Nickolaus Pacione
Summary: The author and micropress publisher illustrates with a creative nonfiction outing about how he's kind of like the real life version of Holden philosophical narrative containing elements of supernatural horror and urban legend references. M for use of f-bombs and coarse humor. His philosophy background is on full display. [Exact style match: iwl[.]me]


I know of then read about J. D. and doesn't allow fannish shit based off his creations in life but what about a true story based upon his style traits? _A person who is similar to Holden Cranfield in real life in his 20's where one would see a nonfiction world born in a similar vein to Catcher in the Rye_. So J. D. this one is for you! I ran this through and style match! If something would be considered a crossover work when it's a work of nonfiction between Catcher in the Rye and The Twilight Zone? My version of J. D's Phony is Counterfeit!

So if his estate thinks this is okay - I would love to write the introduction for **Catcher in the Rye** because Tabloid Purposes, my anthology I re-issued with CreateSpace has a quote from there and my own work does have the book's similarity - he was the first writer to use "fuck." You will know it when you see it. I ran this through iwl dot me and it's a style match! They will get to run this themselves as print if the daughter can get a CreateSpace account.

* * *

Holden's Counterpart  
A True Story In The Vein Of Catcher

I don't know if J. D. realized this but what if Holden Cranfield was a real person; well if you spoke to someone like this and I wouldn't be a fucking phoney in J. D.'s written words. I am the nonfiction counterpart to Holden; as I wrote my creative nonfiction work Apt. #2W with the strong language known for in Catcher in the Rye. I will bring you, the fannish writer, into thematic scenario when you picture a story like The Catcher in the Rye into a territory as I am going to illustrate. A true story; clearly you take that into Chicago – and you will have someone like me.

What do you mean Nick you're Holden's Counterpart?

This was 1995 that I would realize this too at 19 years old when I started keeping a written journal as now have published my testimony as a full length book; the rebellion elements of An Eye In Shadows would call to mind what J. D. had written when he was alive. Pre-internet you have to imagine how many people had tried to do a fucking novel ripping from Catcher, but I didn't rip the novel though but something I did which had that feel. The strong language but gave thematic elements to create a dark climate, atmosphere of desolation.

"Tell me kid," I would ask someone who writes fannish work.

"What do you notice with our world – what do you notice that's weird or disturbing, as in our world. My city I called home for years? Sit down with this cup-a-joe with me and discuss some philosophy," I respond.

Clearly one would see me like I am the fucked up one here when I ask that kind of question, but with Chicago – if you see it in the Catcher in the Rye sense of the word; if you brought that to the 1990s. **We're the real-life Holden Cranfield.**

"What's yer name kid? Do you imagine a world like Catcher in the Rye in the real world? Well yer looking at it – the world of street gangs, ghosts, and urban legends overlap each other quite often;" I asked.

"This is Marilyn Ferridge and I am Roger Davidson; we're known to write fan fiction in various fandoms. What you are asking – it's kind of unnerving," one of them answered.

"Well welcome to the real world – the dark frightening place I call home and you're wandering around within a city wide cemetery," I chuckled.

Yep a regular fucking Twilight Zone; I will not lie to you as I can picture J. D.'s character walking around Chicago imagining how he's home here. Sometimes I do picture J. D. trying to pitch for Rod Serling an idea for an episode of The Twilight Zone as he was a writer in the same era as Richard Matheson; though I am not going to say everything about that era – this was before my time and time looping is something of science fiction.

As like J. D. in his day I've written a challenged story when I was still with Lulu dot com; the fact that Robert Cormier may had taken advantage of this if he wrote this in his twenties in the 1990s-2000s. The advent of the print on demand tech – what would J. D. make of something like this to publish his favorite character.

**"Er technology is a fucking phony,"** I could see him writing with the word processor being the work of science fiction in the 1950s.

"J. D. I think if you seen what I would write man – your novel I would love to introduce it," I joke as I picture this conversation and exchange in my head thinking this as I had revised _An Eye In Shadows_. That this would be the century where it will be tricky to get the permissions to run Catcher and do the introduction for it with new artwork; I hope that J. D.'s estate approves of someone doing an edition where they retain the rights to it and I write the introduction. I'd do that for free and design this for a print on demand medium.

I could imagine him asking me for my name as he seen the publications floating around cyberspace in print; as I speak as a historian – someone who wants to keep his book in circulation as a guardian of the written word in a free society. A time when the cold war is over and challenged books are common now – as I've written a few challenged works in the print on demand medium at my rival's expense; would J. D. object of a man who is the real life version of his beloved character?

Well that's me – the real life version of Holden but a wop, as some would have thrown Greaseball at me for good measure.

As these fannish ones who are going around making stories from something that's not theirs to begin with – here I am writing a very real story; truth born from this landscape that could easy been a work of fiction by J. D. when he was alive. What would he make of a horror author who uses as much strong language as he did in his day; modern Inland North dialect is the thing that does come to mind.

Does he think about things of a supernatural horror nature too?

I use the stream-of-consciousness delivery as did Edgar Allan Poe.

Well this is not a rip-off of his character – as I agree leave Holden Cranfield frozen in time like what he wrote in court back when CNN chronicled the case. Legend Keeper there was several I Am Legend and dystopian fiction nods; as this I write is a nod to J. D.

"There is no more Holden Cranfield, he's frozen in time," he'd said to the court.

What if there was a real life version of him is the question I have to ask?

J. D. **I thought**, _meet your characters real life counterpart_ – extending my hand, _pleased to meet you._

"Fuck who the hell is this joker thinking – _the fucking phony_," I could imagine J. D. at the time of him writing this creating his character – a realization that there are more real life Cranfields out there and I have published a few of them.

I can see a few out there with me screaming at plagiarists in a similar vein but instead of phonies as he would use, I would go, **"You motherfucking counterfeits!"**

What would Holden make of Chicago – if he was in his twenties and looked into real life as mirror; as I am sure he'd did a reading of Cinderella and calling a "piece of goddamned crap."

I could imagine him reading my rivals work and saying, "That's a fucking piece of shit; what drugs have they've been smoking!"

What would J. D. make of a world full of street gangs where it's as lonely as a grave when we're lost in cyberspace – a world that's post 1995; where writers were using their first name and last initial but I don't understand that world; to really be honest – God did love the world he sent his only Son – _am I right? _I really don't know what to make of them, clearly to be honest with ya there.

As I am the real life version of Holden Cranfield, a kid who grew up around Chicagoland and John Hughes was alive creating movies for a generation of teenagers who were then born in the 1970s. The world before social networking was something you knew – a world before 1995 is some of us do and will remember vividly as I worked in a factory up to the dawn of June before turning 20 years old.

"Jesus; what is this world like," these fan writers asked me.

"Care to walk with me as I will be your guide; as the question comes to mind do you believe in ghosts and read about urban legends – how much do you know about our history?" I replied. The world is a graveyard and we're always disturbing the dead and snubbing those who had bled out like a pig when were walking up to a hospital as he was shot in a drive by shooting. I can imagine J. D. walking with these two and I when I gave them the walking tour of our urban legends – what would J. D. make of our Biograph Theater?

The realizations came to be if I wanted to ask them, "Have you managed to see anything or feel anything as you are in this twilight moon?"

How many years since that book was first published and had chronicled the first modern use of "Fuck You!"

"Hey watch where you walking, space cadet!"

As I am sure they were screaming at the two with me as I was taking them to the bus – I had in my hand copies of _Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark_.

"Ever read about ghost lore?"

They both looked at me like I was fucked in the head. The one looked like she really came out of the pages of the 1951 novel and the other one well he had an I. O. U. sweatshirt, Z-Cavs and a pair of slip on boat shoes; resembling a classmate who was shimming the cash register where he used to work.

"You both have to be kidding me! I am talking to two who came from two different eras; what the hell is wrong with me – have I been reading too many H. G. Wells short stories?" I muttered under my breath going, _shit._

There is no way in hell I am in a time loop; well that's what I could say or what would J. D. read if he sat down and read H. P. Lovecraft or Ray Bradbury who is also from Chicagoland.

Am I a fucking counterfeit as a writer?

I've written more books than J. D. and edited more than I've written in my twenties and thirties; but who knows when you deal with those who came from the fannish worlds you might pull a Holden Cranfield on them wondering what the fuck. _clearly_, are they thinking! See the "novel" called Another Hope and you will know exactly what the fuck I mean.

A crock of bullshit!

That novel she did – what at cunt to publish that fucking thing? That's not even her creative property to begin with I can hear my inner Holden Cranfield screaming out; _goddamned phony scribed bitch! _

The problem with someone like this to go and fuck up things for those who are independent published authors, like me, who are the semi-professional genre fiction author – this you see is for those who are looking at this and wanting an idea or something they can research.

Is copyright infringement a common and casual thing for many?

Well with this – this story I am relating is true and it's literary criticism.

So yes I do understand why J. D. would be a tad pissed at someone stealing his creation; but what about someone who is really is a real life version of Holden Cranfield? Who seen movies where the book had been referenced for some form or another like what came out when I was 22 years old; but what would he make of someone who is an author – the real life version of his beloved anti-hero.

What are the goddamned chances? Someone who reads ghost stories and will tell them at Christmas time; wondering what these two who are tagging along may learn something – if they haven't felt like they lost something. If J.D. got to see my handwritten journals when I was 18-20 years old; would he think he had come across an uncanny real-life version of his beloved character?

Unreal, _he's not a phony! _

What would J. D. make of my early research when I started clipping articles where they chronicled church burnings and what not; the thoughts in his mind – _who knows_; a desolation of when one feels like they were the freak. Well I guess the reader whoever you are – this world we all live in; whether heaven or hell we go to does that see what we do when we are in the here and now?

Does one see reality through the eyes of a fanwriter or a journalist?

That's the question one has to ask when one looks around places where one feels like the literary outcast looking at other writer's worlds they didn't create – this one; well I don't own the real world I just live in it and went to school for journalism as did J. D. in his day.

So tell me – when you see the real life version of Holden Cranfield; speaking with you right now over a cup-a-joe does it feel like you've seen a ghost? That realization when you have a hard time sleeping when you see those who are the ones who call themselves writers and not published, then creating things that are not theirs to begin with – what would they really call themselves?

Are we the counterfeits; pretenders to those who had been published for their craft but when you speak to me – I am the genuine article and if you can do the work that is true to your own vision; I will be that one who is looking you up. I can't promise instant fame but seeing something in print is like what J. D. seen in his day when he first wrote his beloved character. The sense of horror and realization that the writers who do what they are – the fanwork, the real question is how serious are they about doing a career in this field?

"Er I don't think I heard about this?" I can see someone who is in that circuit will say.

"Well when you think about it – what is that weird world you dwell within when you get pat on the back for something that isn't yours? Haven't you read up about Stephen Glass with The New Republic or David Boyer?"

What do those two have in common – the span between them is years apart; as J. D. would had called them "phonies."

You question about those who make money from writing term papers – that's kind of dirty money for me and I wouldn't engage in money laundering when it is a white collar crime. If the "author" of Another Hope was to write an original work – sure I would look at it as long it's not a space opera rip-off.

Keep it earthbound lady and within your lifetime – if you can do that and keep the gen aspects as the wording in this world that one uses as well as what I use in the original fiction world; the stand alone short story. As I am sure I would love to ask Another Hope's plagiarist, how would she been sleeping if she researched David Boyer and his aliases who went and defrauded publishers with literary fabrications as my rivals fabricated a takedown notice.

"Bitch – you're the phony if you're going to pass that 'book' off as a literary outing. It's twats like you who piss me off when I am trying to make an honest dollar from original horror and self-release material on the print-on-demand platforms; then you come along and do what you did. **Fuck you**!" I can easy hear my inner Holden Cranfield screaming. I guess if the staff here wonder about this one – I will keep them guessing as the real truth of this is. I am Holden Cranfield's nonfiction counterpart.


End file.
